TODAY OR TOMMORROW
by themysteriouschildren
Summary: This story is about 2 sets of twins destined to save the world and stop the hollows once and for all. I do not own bleach only Molly Jade, Emma and Aleesha and a few random characters along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**ALEESHA'S POV:**

We ran, not looking back, always heading towards the woods. Molly, Jayde, Emma and I were running yet again. For some reason they had always been after us. We got to the safety of the large forest running towards our hideout.

I was the last one inside our house in the trees, concealing the door on the way in. I breathed heavily. "Is everyone okay?" i whispered while looking out of the door at our perusers. I heard a murmur's of yes and sighed heavily. "Why wont they give up" molly said looking over at emma her twin. I looked back out and saw the men walk out of the clearing and felt safe yet again. "They will NEVER stop" Jayde said. I walked over to the others and sighed "Kon's right" I said looking at my twin "If they didn't give up 5 years ago then they wont give up now".

We had all found each other one afternoon while running from strangers. We all of a sudden knew we were supposed to be here and decided to stay together. And here we were, two sets of twins in a secret hideout with amazing abilities in survival and combat. Somehow we had been chosen to do something for someone we just didn't know who or what yet.

"So what do we do today?" Emma asked with a sarcastic voice. "eat, sleep survive and train" Molly said "What else would we do?" She grinned ,got up and walked out of the room.

**MOLLY'S POV:**

"What else would we do" I asked sarcastically. I got up getting tired of sitting down and walked out of the front room and into the living room. I picked up my drawing book and started to draw. I didn't know what but finally made it into a wolf that looked like one of the dogs chasing us. Emma walked in and looked at the drawing.

"Nice" she said and sat next to me picking up a book. "Why did this ever have to happen to us?" i asked in a bitter tone "I hate being chased and threatened everyday." Emma put the book down and looked at me "I hate the bugs but I'm not complaining" My twin grinned at me.

I tried to suppress my laugh but couldn't. I put the drawing down and emma "what would i do without you" i asked sarcastically. Emma hugged me back then let go. A minute later Jayde and aleesha walked in "guys we have a problem" aleesha said in a childish voice. I looked up at the young girl and smiled "what is it oh annoying one" i asked sarcastically sarcastically.

She poked her tongue out at me childishly. "dishes are piling up and training in 5 minutes" she said. I glared at her and Jayde as the walked out of the living room to their bedrooms. "Come on em we may as well do something" I put the drawing down and dragged emma to our room. "I beat they are already down there" Emma said with a mischievous tone. "the one who's wrong dose the dishes" i said determinedly "DEAL".

**JAYDE'S POV:**

We walked to my room arm in arm with my twin. I walked into our room, I went to the wardrobe and chucked my training clothes on my bed.

I wore some black sport shorts and a yellow soccer top. Aleesha wore a blue top and some shorts with skins underneath. "Ready to feel the pain?" She asked happily. "No" i said sarcastically "but I'm ready to beat you down there!". I ran out of the room and aced down to the field. Aleesha was faster then me but i was lighter on my feet.

My twin caught up to me and over took me. When I finally arrived at our training place i saw aleesha holding a bow and aiming at one of our many targets. She let go of the string and the arrow whistled through the air and hit the center. "woo hoo" i yelled out. I went and grabbed a bow from the box and a quiver of arrows.

I stood next to her and took a shot, I breathed in and pulled the string. Time slowed as i let it go and the arrow flew through the air and hit the center. "BULLS EYE" i heard aleesha scream with joy and hugged me, I hugged her back. And then Emma and Molly arrived.

**EMMA'S POV:**

We were in our training gear ready to fight. We walked around the corner to see the other 2 hugging each other and bulls eyes. I poked molly and whispered "I hear the dishes are really moldy to" I smirked as she tried to elbow me but stepped out of the way just in time. "Come on girls, lets actually do something" I yelled at them deafening molly in the process.

My twin and i went and picked up quivers and bows and took positions. We let go of the string in unison and got 2 arrows in the exact middle. We smiled at each other and then got nocked over by Aleesha and Jayde as they group hugged us. "I CANT BREATHE" molly yelled as she pushed the other 2 off. we heard rustling and saw 2 wolves come into view.

"So how about wolf stew tonight guys" i asked as i slowly edged over to the swords and threw one to each of the others. Molly and i decided to go for one of them and signaled to the others to go for the other. We took up our defensive positions as they came closer. Molly and i ran at one, We jabbed and slashed at the wolf taking turns with our attacks and defenses. We killed the wolf and watched as Jayde and Aleesha finished theirs off.

We dragged them to the side of the clearing leaving them for later. "Now thats a nice start to a training day isn't it girls" Molly said. I smirked "Lets just train already".


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMERON'S POV:**

"So where are we supposed to be going?" I asked desperately running my hands through my hair. It was boiling walking through the sun.

"If they haven't stopped following us i don't think that we should stop" Griffin replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Its hot though!" Griffin turned around at the sound of my wining and stopped me. We had always known each other but in the end we weren't really friends.

"If i hear your complaining one more time i will hang you in a tree and then leave you for them to find you".

I had smirked like i always did "now why would i do that" I asked sympathetically with an innocent look.

We ket walking and stayed at a comfortable pace. Beside Griffin i was walking with 2 other friends of mine Peter and Bob. Bob was a nice guy into games and everything anime while Peter was into sport and camping. They looked so different you couldn't tell they were brothers. We were being chased by a few people we didn't even know. our families had always been different from all the others.

But when we found out that we had all been chased by men ever since we can remember i couldn't help but think that something was up, all of us could. We had never had any friends until we all meet.

But now we were in more trouble then ever. We weren't being chased. We were being hunted.

**GRIFFINS POV:**

He's so annoying, I thought to myself as we walked away. If we ever meet one of those douches again then he could talk their heads off. I heard a mumble from bob.

"What was that bobby boy" i smiled knowing he hated being called that, and for a fact he hated his name. Everyone said it was his nickname not his real name, Thats what pissed him off. He growled quietly.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING" he yelled an angry tone consuming his usually calm voice Pete had to calm down his younger brother.

"I keep seeing this vision in my head of a house in the tree's" i continued making sure to stay far in front of the fuming boy. "We can make it there by night i think" I smiled because i knew cameron would have bruises by the time we got to the mysterious place.

"Hey cameron lets play the complaining game " pete said an evil glint in his eye.

"How do you play" he asked, i hid my smirk from cameron already knowing what would happen.

"Okay if you complain then you get punched on the shoulder" You could hear the pure evil in his voice making sure cameron heard it.

"Fine"

My heart pounded as i saw something move in the near distance it was moving towards a distant clearing that i could only make out.

"guys we have company" i whispered "the game will have to wait" i smirked as i heard cameron groan and the thud of Pete's fist on his back.

"OW Pete that hurt" another thud silenced him the sound of cameron suppressing a moan was hilarious.

"Guys you still remember any fighting skills i taught you?" Pete asked.

"Yeah in small moderation" we all said simultaneously

**PETE'S POV:**

I was made to go first, only obvious because i was the only one with actual fighting experience there. I snuck before the others glancing at my brother and smiling before turning my back on him.

I went in front of a dull griffin which was unusual for him, most of the time. We stalked the moving objects from behind only ever so slightly moving inches every second. We finally got close enough to see what the figure were, they were wolfs. There were four. All of a sudden bob let out a cry of fear not being able to hold it any longer and the wolfs turned around. They saw us and started to crawl towards us, In a very sinister manner.

I looked down and saw a thin stick, it would have to do i thought franticly as i picked it up moving into my basic attack position. Griffin took a similar pose beside me holding a small dagger in his nodded to each other and ran at the foul dogs.

After 5 minutes of fighting we had killed two letting the other two go free, We would run into them later. We gutted and skinned the wolf cooking it over a dull fire we made near a stream. The whole time i had been in front no one had said a word, very unusual for the people i was with.

**BOB'S POV:**

"I'm going for a walk" i said woefully not wanting to talk. I didn't hear my brothers offer to come with me i just turned my back on the boys and walked away. I had my reasons to be quiet, So much stuff had happened that i didn't know what i was anymore.

All i knew is that we weren't the only ones being chased. Their were 4 others.

I only knew this thanks to the fact a letter had dropped out of one of the men that had chased them pockets. It said that they were going after us and the girls they would leave to team B.

What was happening. But the thing that freaked me out was that while i was watching my brother fight the wolfs, I saw the other two stalk off into a clearing where something was moving.

Four different shapes. Or in my thoughts, Four different girls. It made sense, i believe in fate and co-incidences, And i believe this is one of them. "If we can find them and team up with them then maybe we can finish this once and for all" i murmured to myself following the tracks of the wolfs. "whats that" i could hear the clang of metal and the smell of wolf.

I ran to a near by clearing and saw something i will never forget, two dead wolfs and four girl's.


	3. Chapter 3

**MOLLY'S POV: **

An hour after we had tagged teamed those wolfs asses, we decided to work on sword skills. I paired up with emma and aleesha and jade had gotten together. We walked to different corners of the clearing and started to fight.

The sound of clashing metal could have been heard from miles away. I was sure that they would have come back and found they didn't. I smiled as emma attacked and i blocked ,knowing she would try a new move soon, she always did.a few minutes later, I saw her sword come around thinking she would try to knock my shoulder.

I did a shoulder block. Then I heard a thud and my sword was knocked out of my hands. I stood there staring at my twin with suprise

"You finally beat me" i whispered, a shocked voice replacing the confident one i had meant to be heard.

"Yeah i did so what?"emma pocked her tounge out at me and smiled mischievously.

"Well done weak one", i ran knowing emma would come after me.

I stopped a few meters away from the other fight happening on the other side of our training "facility". They were fighting with skill, impressive, because one of them is always down after 2 minutes of fighting.

Today it was an even match, Aleesha was attacking well and Jayde's specialty is defense so it was a fair game. I wonder if Em and I fight like that, It would be amazing to watch one of my matches with her. One day i will though i have to.

**ALEESHA'S POV:**

I attacked Jayde again, She was fighting well today. "giving up now my young sister" i smirked although i was tall Jayde was the eldest out of the both of us, and it provoked her when i called her that. My twin growled at me "don't call me that" so she got angry and attacked me.

I attacked her at the same time and knocked the sword out of her hand.

I smirked leaning on my sword "and that how its done".

Jayde laughed "sure noogie sure" she poked me in the side and i laughed.

"Now how about a climbing activity" I smirked.

"UUUUGGGHH beauty queen please can we leave it at this" molly sighed "im to tired to do anymore"

I smirked knowing everyone felt the same way "you guys go back home i want to burn off a bit more energy" i smiled "at least put your swords away though ill grind them before coming back"

I turned around and started to walk towards the tiny shelter we had constructed for our weapons. I threw my sword in and got my satis out. I smiled back at my friends and sister shooing them off with my free hand.

Jayde hugged me and then left i waved at the 2 other girls and watched them walk off.  
6 minutes later i was still working with my satis when i heard something move behind me. "Hello?" thats when i saw him come out from the bushes.

**BOB'S POV:  
**

"Hi" i replied, i was taken back at how this girl fought, but i think they all have a special talent in fighting,

"If you are one of those people" she stared up at me with evil eyes "if you have been sent by those men to come and kill us" she pounced on me tackling me to the ground "be happy i will kill you instantly and be disappointed that you wont touch one of my girls."

She had growled at me and stared at me straight in the eyes.

"Are you telling me that you have been chased to, by men in black clothes" she had asked

"are there more of you" i could see this girls muscles relax a bit and tears start to well in her eyes.

"yes my brother and i including 2 of our friends, we have been chased for as long as we can remember"

That is the only day i had seen her cry she burst out into to tears right in front of my eyes and hugged me "So we aren't alone"  
"No you aren't" i myself started to cry, i don't know why i did but sitting there with a girl in the same situation as i was in made me feel better.

**EMMA'S POV:**

"What do you guys want for dinner?" i asked happily.

"LEEK SOUPE" Kon and Molly replied in unison. They lept together and held hands starting to sing "leek soup leek soup were gonna have some leek soup" i laughed relentlessly, we are all so childish.

We got back to the house and left the door not completely hidden so Aleesha could get back, Its the first time she has stayed late. I guess with what happened she wanted to be ready for anything.

"Will she be okay out there alone in the dark" Jayde whimpered and stared out the window. My twin and i laughed.

"Aleesha can take care of herself"i said jokingly, although she wasn't that good at fighting Aleesha had her strengths with a bow, she would be able to take them out if they came.

We talked while cooking the soup, We sat down and started to eat. When we were finished jayde offered to wash up

"I need something to occupy my time" she said while collecting the plates. then i heard her whisper something that made my stomach turn "rather then worrying about aleesha". I got one of those don't worry looks from molly and i eased a bit, i could tell everyone was on edge about her not being here.

She had never trained on her own and she had never stayed away from us for this long. "Where is that girl" molly had said

"I don't know, she's supposed to be training" then we heard a scream that sounded so much like aleesha's it wasn't funny. i heard the shatter of dropped plates and jayde ran into the dining room

"aleesha" she said sobbing, molly got up and went to hug her but jayde had pushed her away and ran out the door.

all i remember is molly grabbing my hand an pulling me after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**GRIFFIN'S POV:**

After the argument we had about who should go after bob pete had stood up

"Look, if my brother wants to go by himself let him go okay" i didn't hear the rest because i had tuned the world out. I didn't want to listen to the yelling and squealing of those 2 fighting i had had enough, if only i had my sisters with me.

We were separated when i was 4 and they looked so much like me. I was taken away by those men, I escaped but had to fend for myself. Thats when i found cameron. We had met under a bridge and told each other our situations. Finding out that we were in the same trouble we teamed up. He was loud, noisy and always needed to be right but he was a good friend.

I finally came back when i saw cameron shaking my shoulder and pete kneeling in front of me.

"Are you okay mate" they both had worried expressions on there faces and cameron was gripping my shoulders and asking me questions.

"I just zoned out thats all I'm fine don't worry"

"Fine" they sighed simultaneously. Pete got up and walked off mumbling something about getting firewood and not to worry about going after his brother.

Cameron had sighed and sat next to me

"You know i think of you as a brother" i was about to reply when i heard a scream that sounded so familiar it wasn't funny.

Pete ran back into the clearing tears forming in his eyes,

"Bob" he had whispered and then ran. I grabbed Cameron's hand got up and pulled him after Pete running as fast as we could.

**PETE'S POV:**

I just ran not looking back i had never ran so fast. I could hear them following me and shouting but i didn't care, I just kept running. The trees and bushes scratching at my skin and the twigs and fallen branches tearing at my legs.

My shirt ripped and my Shorts torn but i didn't i wanted to know is if my brother, my other half, was still alive. I arrived at a clearing and froze. I couldn't move even if i wanted to, there i saw my brother and a strange girl fighting back to back, using swords with skill against 6 wolves.

I saw the men they were on the other side of the clearing they had set the dogs on them. Cameron, Griffin and I ran at them, punching and kicking them till they were either half dead or running for their life. I stopped and watched them fight i still couldn't bring myself to hep them. They were yelling to each other as they fought.

All of a sudden there was a brake in the circle surrounding them and the girl pulled him towards a tree and gestured for him to go up. Bob had nodded and went straight up, without the girl.

A wolf launched itself at her but she dogged and ran to a shed grabbing a bow and a quiver full of arrows and shooting 2 of the remaining 4 that were left. She saw us and her eyes filled with tears

"GO NOW" she gestured to the tree bob was in and we ran to it and climbed it in an instant the girl following. I embraced my brother, the tear i had been holding back now flooding out.

**JAYDE'S POV:**

I ran tears wiping in the wind behind me, i heard the girls following me but didn't look back i needed to get to that clearing. Then i stopped. There were wolves ,4 dead wolves and 2 alive. One of those men in black was dead on the other side of the clearing.

"Where is she" breathing was getting harder and i dropped to my knees. All of a sudden i heard the string of a bow being pulled and a wolf dropped dead behind me and then another on the other side of clearing, they were all dead.

Then my sister dropped from a tree with a bow in hand and quiver slung over her shoulder came running to me her eyes filled with tears "Jayde" she said throwing her bow to the side and letting the empty quiver drop to the ground. She hugged me so tight that i didn't care whether my breathing was hard or not.

I pulled away and studied her face. There was a gash on her cheek and her right arm had been torn open. "Aleesha what did they do to you" molly had said anger consuming her voice.

"They set wolves on me and a few new friends" Aleesha had gestured up to a tree and 4 boys dropped from its branches

"Say hello to Bob and Pete, they are twins and this is cameron and Griffin who are besties" she had said pointing to each of the boys as she said their names and them shyly waving at us and mumbling their hello's. Aleesha then let go of me stumbled back collapsing near one of the boys feet.

**CAMERON'S POV:**

The girl had collapsed near Bobs feet so he knelt down and helped her up. "Bob who are these people?" i had asked turning to him "they are Molly, Emma, Jayde and this one is Aleesha" He said pointing to each one while holding aleesha up "Jayde and Aleesha are twins and Molly and Emma are twins to but they aren't related" Bob had said while letting the girls put Aleesha on the ground and fuss over her.

Aleesha had started crying "Im so useless if i cant protect you girls first and then a complete stranger what are we gonna do, Just give me over to those people already maybe then they will leave you girls alone" she had struggled to say through sobs."No you aren't useless because if we gave up you then who would motivate us to train" molly had said holding her hand. I now understood what was happening.

I went over to bb who had sat down and was being taken care of by pete. He had the same cut on his arm and a big gnash on his leg. I had watched emma who had been silent the whole time go over to griffin and I

"We cant take care of them here come back to our base ad we will take care of you" "Okay but Cameron and i will go back to get our stuff" "Ill come with you" and there was no arguing so we told the others and then set off thinking of what was going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**GRIFFIN'S POV:**

After helping Bob and Aleesha up from half dying on the forest floor, we walked back to the girls home or "awesome hideout" as the boys and I like to call it. There wasn't much talk between us all because of the tension of just meeting each other and the fact we both had to put up with the same thing everyday. I heard the girls talking about aleesha's aim and how she had made up for the 'incident'.

I was feeling uncertain and that this was some kind of trap so I finally broke the silence.

"Um where are we going?"

"Here, Bob do you think you could climb?" I had heard Molly exclaim but didn't hear the response, I was to wrapped up in awe of this hideout of their's. After about 10 minutes of hazed dreaming I heard a cough.

"Oh ... wait ... what happened" I saw aleesha sitting down at the base of the tree.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakes, well the others went inside I wanted a bit of fresh air and to see if I could sneak off to training again." I saw a mischievous smirk hang on her face and a twinkle of childishness in her eyes.

"Well do you want help up or are you going to go and brake the law." My sarcastic tone consumed my voice as my smile grew larger.

"Just because I'm crippled." I watched her stand up and push the sleeves of her shirt back and climb up the tree to an opening which I'm guessing was a door. "Dosen't mean I loose my skill."

I laughed and climbed up following the girl inside.

**ALEESHA'S POV:**  
I watched as he climbed up and how he looked at everything in awe. But I didn't realise he had taken my hand as I was standing next to him.  
"Its not heaven but its a home." I said looking down blushing as his hand gripped at mine.

"The others are waiting, we better go to the living room." I started to lead him to the room, pointing out our bedrooms and other rooms along the way. When we got there I let go of his hand and walked in with him following me.  
"What took so long we were starting to think you'd died?" Jayde had said melodramatically while glaring at Griffin.

I looked back at him and realised his face was bright red and he was looking at his feet. I laughed to myself looking over at Molly and Emma. They didn't look to happy and both gave me the we'll-talk-later glare as Molly shook a finger at me.

I poked my tongue out at them and sat cross legged at the fire roasting my hands. It was nice to be able to have everything we did and it was now even better knowing there were others in the same situation as ours.  
"So what did you guys do?" words shock me out of my day dream as I realized the whole rooms attention was on me.

"NOTHING! It just took Mr Starer here to get over the hideout thats all." I pointed to Griffin who had a red face.

**MOLLY POV:**

"Okay" I was still suspicious "But you 2 are sleeping in SEPARATE rooms, with LOCKED doors." I stared at aleesha then shifted my gaze to the boy called Griffin, smirking.

"I-i wasn't e-even thinking o-of doing anything, i-i just h-held her h-hand." I heard bob laugh at the boys words.

"Griffin has a crush, Griffin has a crush." he laughed and jeered and I joined in quietly.

"Its not like you don't have a crush on Molly." my face went red and hot at Griffin's words, I saw his smirk and Bob's jaw drop a bit.

"D-do n-not" I stood up and went over to aleesha and sat down next to her.

"Anyway its Jayde and Aleesha's turn to cook so if you want to help them go and help." I looked at aleesha and she smiled. Getting up grabbing her twins hand and walking into the kitchen.

I stared at the fire and lost track of time. When I came out of my day dream Bob and Pete were sitting either side of me talking quietly. I smiled and and looked around for Griffin and the girl's but I didn't need to look, hearing the laughter coming from the kitchen knowing they were okay.

BOB'S POV:

I sat there talking with my twin with Molly in the middle, she was staring at the fire and smiling when her twin and Cameron walked in. She stood up silently and hugged her twin  
taking a few of the bags from her hands.

"We'll put the bags in the spare rooms and lay out the beds." Emma had said smiling.

"Dinner will be ready soon so just wait here." I watched as Molly and Emma walked away talking quietly, just as Cameron had walked in.

"Hey buddy what's up?" I moved next to my brother and patted the spot of floor on the other side of me.

"Well not much, we just went and got the stuff and came back. This place is awesome though." Cameron had said grinning while sitting down next to me.

We all laughed. "I don't know how those girls could have made this place by themselves." I heard Pete say to us quietly.

"Well we did and we are damn proud of it." I heard a voice say.  
It was Aleesha, she sat down next to us quietly smiling. "But i need o ask a favor of you."

Still a little taken back we all nodded and stared at her.

"Could you teach me how to fight?" I heard the whisper but it took me back a bit.

"But you already can" I couldn't believe she said that.

"Well" she looked down nervously, "I really can't protect myself without a bow and I'm brave enough to admit it." She sighed. "I need help."

She looked into my eyes for the first time ever. "Could you please teach me?"

I smiled "Of course we can."

Aleesha smiled and hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I blushed madly and hugged her back. She sat back down laying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"I want you all to stay here with us, Hopefully the girls will agree with me."

**JAYDE'S POV:**

I sat at the kitchen bench we had and watched Griffin stir at the soup we had made. I laughed to myself knowing I wouldn't have imagined seeing this even in my wildest dreams.

"So your sister" I looked at him intently his words startling me he looked away. "never had a boyfriend?"

I smiled "Nope, none of us ever have." I smirked knowing what he was gonna say

"Bob is gonna ask Molly out so don't be smirking like that."

I laughed. "I know that but at least wait a few months before asking her out, other wise..." I trailed off thinking of the sight of my fist in his face. "We'll do something that will hurt, okay."

He looked at me suspiciously "Okay, deal."

I watched as Aleesha and the boys walked in. Griffin was standing upright and shoulders back. We laughed at his sudden change.

"At ease solider." She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Will you agree?" I heard her whisper, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Of course." I said smiling, I would only agree for her sake.

"So is dinner ready" I heard Griffin ask, the boys murmuring in agreement. I quickly looked over at them and Aleesha stepped back from me.  
"Let me have a look." Aleesha walked over and hit her hip on his, making him move over.

**EMMA'S POV:**

After fixing up the bed and luggage for the boys we walked back to the kitchen and saw Aleesha and Jayde had collected the boys together and finished cooking dinner.

SOUPE! Molly and I jumped at the smell and sat right down at the table we used for dinner. "So nothing sexual happened while we were away?"

I smirked looking up from my steaming bowl of soup at Aleesha then Griffin. He blushed and I laughed to myself.

"No nothing happen." Aleesha said happily unaware of the sudden colour change in the boys face.

I looked over at Molly and we nodded, knowing aleesha was safe for now.

"So how does your life work? We would all like to know." I raised my eyebrows at Pete's question.

"Simple really, we eat, sleep, talk and train." Jayde laughed at her last word, all of us knowing to well what aleesha was gonna say next.

"Training is an important part of our protection-"

"-and self defense, letting us live our lives full of adventure and thrilling risks in a safe way." the girls and I smirked as we finished off what aleesha had started saying.

Jayde lent over and hugged her twin because she had been blushing with annoyance.

**PETE'S POV: **

I took a deep breathe and stood up knowing what I would say next would arouse questions.

"Will you excuse aleesha and I for a second, we have something to discuss." I looked over at Aleesha and she nodded.

Standing silently walking towards the living room so they couldn't hear us. She closed the door and looked over at me.

"So what is it?" I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Why do you want to train when you already are?"

She looked at me shyly and then looked at the floor. "I haven't told you what happened yet have I?" she looked up at me with tears starting to shine in her eyes.

I looked at her with concern and before I knew it, I was hugging her.

"One of those men attacked us." she took a second to steady herself, still sobbing on my shoulder. "I took him on one with a short sword, I know my only strength is archery but i wanted to protect my girls."

I looked into her eyes as she spoke those words, she was still sobbing but her eyes looked ... different.

"I value their lives over mine. They are my world, my life and the reason I'm alive today." she started crying and I pulled her in closer and let her head fall on my shoulder.

"It will be okay, and yes I will train you" I dried her tears smiling and walked her back into the dining room and finished dinner.

**CAMERON'S POV:**

I watched them walk back in. Dinner had been silent as soon as they left. Aleesha's eyes looked red and there was a huge smile on both of their faces.

"Any announcements?" I smirked as I watched Aleesha poke her tongue out at me for a split second then she became serious.

"Yes there is." she looked around at all the girls and I couldn't understand what they where planning. "We are going to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity."

The boys and i exhaled in unison "Okay what might this proposal be"? I heard bob ask intently leaning forward interlocking his fingers.

"Well ..." Aleesha started nervously looking over at the girls again for support.

"We are wondering if you are going to stay with us" Jayde blurted out and then put her head in her hands.

"Sure" we all chorused happily.

"Well then its settled your one of us." the girls said all smiling.

I laughed.

"Then I have an announcement too." Pete said, he looked calm as always as all eyes turned to him.

"Aleesha do you wanna tell them" I started to sweat.

They aren't gong out already are they?

she nodded.

"I am going to start training extra time if the boys will be willing to train me."

I could hear the sounds of the girls mouths dropping. I myself, couldn't believe it.

"How about we all train harder and more time and the boys can join in" I could see Molly was trying to make Aleesha feel more comfortable about her new situation.

"Sure if you guys want to." We all looked around at each other.

"Deal!"


End file.
